Une histoire de lapin et de robe de nuit
by Timaye
Summary: euh one shot court et sans prétention... WSAC pawaaaa


Auteur : Timaye  
Base : kyou kara maoh  
Disclamer : ils sont pas à moi, dommage d'ailleurs  
Genre : plot bunny ?  
Couple : YuurixWolfram WSAC  
Rating: K je crois a moins, voir T si on est parano... (j'aime pas les nouveaux rating --)  
Note : pas bêtalecter encore…  
Note 2 : Euh je suis censée réviser mon bac et pas écrire… mais bon c'était pas ma faute, c'est plus fort que moi.

* * *

**Une histoire de lapin et de robe de nuit…

* * *

**

Wolfram Von Biefielt, prince Mazoku, était ce qu'on appelle la beauté réincarnée, enfin c'est ce que pensait son fiancé surtout la nuit. Depuis la demande en fiançaille, le blond avait la fâcheuse habitude de se glisser dans le lit du maoh en robe de nuit officielle « rose et très sexy ». Malgré tout le self-contrôle qu'il faisait preuve, Yuuri Shibuya ne resta pas de marbre devant le tableau qu'offrait son fiancé endormi. Sa robe de nuit ne cachait en rien de son corps laiteux : de fines épaules d'albâtres, deux longues jambes fuselées, le début de ses cuisses si tentantes… Wolfram était un vrai appel à la luxure.

Yuuri avait maintes fois demandé à son fiancé de changer sa robe qu'il qualifiait de peu décente, surtout quand il faisait tout son possible pour garder son self-contrôle et éviter ainsi de sauter sur le blond. Ce qui le gênait le plus n'était pas la tenue de son fiancé, non Wolfram était mignon comme cela, juste que les gens du château avaient la fâcheuse tendance à rentrer dans sa chambre très tôt le matin, le seul moment où il pouvait admirer sereinement son fiancé endormi…

* * *

« Heikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Tiens que venait-il de dire ? Au cri super sonique de son précepteur, Wolfram lui asséna un coup de pied et il se retrouva malgré lui par sur le sol dur et froid. Yuuri soupira, pourquoi personne ne le laissait tranquille ? Il se releva, borda le blond, se changea et alla trouver Gunther avant qu'il ne réveille son bel endormi. 

« … les lapins représentent à la fois le symbole du bonheur et de la luxure… »  
Yuuri rêvassait pendant le long, très long monologue de son précepteur.  
« … rares sont ceux qui les ont vus… »  
Ses pensées dévièrent vers un certain blond, qui à cette heure doit certainement s'occuper de leur petite Greta.  
« … ils se nourrissent le plus souvent de…»  
Il pensait à ce qu'il pouvait offrir comme cadeau à son fiancé… Son anniversaire est dans pas longtemps.  
« Malheureusement leur espèce est…. »  
Ah, si seulement Gwendal pouvait ne pas lui faire signer son tas de papiers, il pourrait passer la journée à l'observer  
« …ainsi offrir à sa moitié est un signe de fidélité et d'amour éternel…»

Yuuri regarda par la fenêtre et contempla le reflet du soleil sur le lac, il compara silencieusement le paysage avec celui qui détenait son cœur…

* * *

Fatigué et lassé de son interminable journée (il n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer le blond), le maoh sortit de son bain, s'habilla et se glissa dans son lit. A peine avait il soulevait le drap qu'il faillit crier son horreur… Son beau Wolfram était habillé dans une robe de nuit hideuse : orange avec une coupe très simple ne mettant pas du tout en valeur la finesse de ses traits et son corps élancé… Yuuri ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes réalisant ce qu'il venait de voir, quand soudain quelqu'un tira sur la couette. 

« Wolf ! » s'exclama le brun. « Qu'est-ce c'est cette tenue ? »  
« Tu ne voulais plus que je mette mon pyjama officiel qui était, je le cite, « d'une indécence parfaite », alors j'ai demandé conseil à Gunther. » répondit naturellement Wolfram, la voix un peu endormi.  
« Je te préférai habiller comme avant » marmonna le maoh pour lui-même « satané Gunther ! »

Yuuri se coucha en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles tout en maudissant l'homme qui avait donné une robe si hideuse à son fiancé. Il sentit le blond se blottir contre lui somme tous les soirs, le prit dans ses bras comme tous les soirs, et l'embrassa sur le front comme tout les soirs.

* * *

Comme tous jeudis les matins, Conrad venait le réveiller pour sa séance de sport matinale. « Votre majesté il est l'heure » murmura l'homme d'une voix douce.  
Sacré Conrad ! Il ne comprendra donc jamais de l'appeler « Yuuri » quelque soit la situation ? C'est pourtant lui qui avait donné un prénom au maoh. 

Doucement il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son fiancé et se changea. Il était sur le point de partir, quand soudain, pris d'une envie incontrôlable, il ne pu s'empêcher de revenir sur ses pas pour embrasser la joue du blond. Belle et douce joue, ronde et rose comme celle d'un bébé, fin et beau visage que celui de Wolfram.

Alors qu'il suivait Conrad au pas de course, Yuuri vit une étrange bête juste à ses pieds. Une espèce de boule de poils blancs avec des grands yeux tout humide et très bleus. Il prit la bestiole dans ses bras et rattrapa l'homme qui l'attendait quelques mètres.

« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda le maoh.  
« Un lapin… Un animal rare est porte bonheur » expliqua Conrad « toutes mes félicitations »  
« C'est bizarre, ça ne ressemble pas aux lapins dans mon monde» dit pensivement Yuuri. « et pourquoi tes félicitations ? »  
« Il me semblerait que ça sera un bon cadeau pour Wolf, majesté.» répondit-il.  
« Conrad ! Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ! tu dois m'ap...»

* * *

La fête d'anniversaire était harassante. Yuuri et Wolfram avaient passés la soirée à saluer tous les comtes, princes, ducs, barons et autres, venus féliciter le maoh et souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son fiancé. Wolfram avait voulu une fête un peu plus intime, mais d'après ce qu'il a vu, son vœu n'avait pas été pris en compte « _pour le bien du royaume_ » comme le disait si bien sont frère aîné. 

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer sous la couette, Wolfram décida de changer sa robe de nuit: non seulement elle est hideuse, mais en plus elle ne lui permettait pas de faire autant de mouvement qu'il voulait. Une vraie torture cette robe !

Au moment où il finit d'attacher le dernier nœud de sa robe, il vit Yuuri entrer dans la chambre, les mains derrières le dos.

« Tricheur ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » S'écria le blond.  
« Mais rien ! Je t'assure ! »  
« Menteur ! Tricheur ! » cria Wolfram de plus belle. « Montre-moi !»  
« Si tu fermes les yeux… » dit Yuuri, étonné par sa propre audace car il connaissait le proverbe « _Ne pas mettre en colère un Wolfram déjà en colère_. »  
« Hmphh » Fit le blond, tout en fermant les yeux et en s'asseyant sur leur grand lit.

Yuuri déposa sur les genoux de son fiancé, le lapin trouvé le matin même. Il sontempla dans l'adorable scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : Wolfram câlinant le lapin avec tendresse…  
**_« J'aurais voulu être un lapin »_** pensa-t-il.

Yuuri ne vit pas son fiancé s'approcher, il ne le réalisa que quand il sentit deux douces lèvres sur les siennes. Il enlaça alors son fiancé et tous deux s'allongèrent sur le grand lit. Yuuri entreprit de dévorer le coup de son fiancé, quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il se releva en vitesse en marmonna des mots d'excuse à l'intention de Wolfram.

Cependant le blond n'était pas de cet avis, déposa le lapin au pied de leur lit et vint se pendre au cou du maoh. Il commença à embrasser consciencieusement la mâchoire de son fiancé et ainsi l'inciter à reprendre où il s'était arrêté. Le blond les ramena sur le lit et laissa le maoh continuer son travail à peine commencer.

Yuuri parsema les douces épaules du blond de multitudes de baisers et commença à détacher le nœud qui emprisonnait le corps de son fiancé dans son carcan rose. Il lécha sa base du cou de l'objet de ses désirs quand un « Mauviette » cristallin se fit entendre. La nuit allait être longue…

* * *

ndl: Non Yuuri n'est pas un pervert... 


End file.
